Aim
by Shanowa The Hedgehog
Summary: well this is my first story...It's a super cross over with Beyblade,Digimon,Yu-Yu Hakusho and many more. There are only two original caracters.Rose and Herru. Herru is Hiei's fake twin. Setting a random house.


Aim: Conversation Starters

Rose to Brain: Think now

Takuya (T): What

Rose: Something

Kai: Like what?

Rose: Like you dead

Kai: I know you don't mean it

T: I can't help but notice how you can change…

Rose: Shut up!

T: Why?

Rose: Because…

T: Why??

Rose: because

T: WHY???

Rose: Because you're stupid

T: No I'm not. Sexaholic

Rose: YOU SHOUDN'T BE TALKING PUSSY LICKER!

Kai: What? You like to lick vegenas?

T: No I don't

Both Rose and Kai: Yes you do!

T: No I don't.

Both Rose and Kai: YES YOU DO!!!

T: NO I… Hey! You shouldn't be talking Kai!

Kai: Oh yeah… yes you do

T: Shut up Rose cause I know you enjoy it

Rose: No I don't.

Both Kai and Takuya: yes you do

Rose: Kai, you are my bro and you never had done it

Kai: You're right

T: I saw him one time doing$

Kai: Shut that Fucking mouth or I'll kill you!

T: Why?

Kai: Because you want to be like Ray who can't…

T: Did you rape Ray!?!

Kai: Asshole no. What I meant is that he can't see my sis when I'm around

Rose: RAY!!!!

T: I though he couldn't see her. You liar. You're just like Kogi! Always protecting his sister!

Ray(R): Hi Kai, hi Takuya. What are you talking about?

Both T and Kai: Um nothing

T: That Kai is gay

R: Wow, you didn't notice until now?

T: Really?! Kai is gay!

R: Yeah, Lee told me that he's gay

Kai: Ha ha, very funny

Rose: What's wrong? Didn't mom told you that you're gay?

Kai: Stop it! And didn't mom told you that you're lesbian

Rose to Brain: Mother Fucker, Asshole, Bastard, and Bitch, even though I'm the girl dog.

Rose: Stop ok!

Kai: Rose is a lesbian!

All the Boys: Rose is a lesbian! (x5)

Rose: Kai is Gay!

All except Kai: Kai is Gay! (x5)

Kai: Ha! Ok I'll leave

T: Good he left

R: By the way Takuya, do you have heat?

T: Yes

R: Great.

T: Why?

R: Cause I have it too!

T: Aww? But I was here first

Rose: Now, now. We can have a 3 some

Both T and R: NO WAY! Not again! We always end up miserable in the end!

Rose: But

Both: No

Rose: but

Both: NO

Rose: But

Both: **NO**!!!!

Rose: Well decide or I'll take my heat to Herru. He'll be truly grateful.

Both: Wait!

T: But I hate having more than one person with me. It makes me get nerves and make my heat go up even more.

R: True. That's what you get for being a fire digimon

T: Hey it's not my fault.

R: The last time I was with you and Rose in a 3 some, Your Heat Made Me Catch On **FIRE**, and Rose had to turn me off with a **fire extinguisher!!!!!**

T: Well your tail always gets into my eyes!

R: Y?

T: Y? What's that? Isn't it the letter e?

R: That's Spanish for y and "AND"

T: So.

R: Well you shouldn't be talking **Bushy Tailmon**!

T: Shut it **CATBOY**!

Rose: That's it! I'm going with Herru!

Both: Wait!

T: Ok, I'll do my share tomorrow.

R: Wait. You're right! You was here first and I'll go.

T: You shore?

R: Yeah I'm… Wait. Where's Rose?

Rose: (sorry sexual sounds are on)

Both: That bitch!

T: I knew she was a sexaholic.

Rose:** NO, I'M NOT!!!**

Both: So what are you doing?

Rose: Nothing

Both: You're having sex with Herru!

Rose: Come on. I was just joking.

Both: So who do you want?

Rose: Both.

Both: But

Rose: So

Both: but

Rose: SO

Both: but…

Rose: SO!!!

T to brain: She's a sexaholic, but I like it.

Rose to brain of T: Stop complaining Pussy Licker

R: Why do you like it when we are together?

Rose: Because mixing the heat of a cat and a fire digimon is very interesting.

R: ? O.K.

T: Sexaholic

Rose: I heard that Takuya!

R: I'm watching the door!

T: Finally some peace and quiet and now we can…Ahh Kogi!

Kogi: Sorry to bust your moment but we need your asses over there!

Both T and Rose: Why?

Kogi: Don't act stupid Rose! You know what I mean.

Rose: But I'm tired

Kogi: I give a fucking damn if you're tired. It looks like you have enough streath left to fight. Or give me your ditector

Rose: No, My digivice and you never will use it!!

Kogi: Suit your self. COMEON!

2 hours later

T: Ahh! I'm tired.

Rose: My heat went down because of Kogi. I hate him, He's a bastard.

T: Isn't that Kouigi?

Rose: I like Kouigi more than Kogi. Ha, What Ray said Bushy Tailmon.

T: SHIT! I though you'll forget!

Rose: Sorry.

T: Well we can still do it.

Rose: But Takuya? My heat is down!

T: Remember you are with a Raymon!

Rose: Raymon?! What's that?

T: What do you think? Ray is on the bed

R: ZZZ Lee's a bitch ZZZ

Rose: If Ray is here, who's guarding the door from Hiei to enter?

T: I don't know? You think I'm psychic?

Rose: NO! But you can hear what I'm thinking, and you're my boyfriend and not my twin!

T: Maybe we're growing even more closer to each other…

Rose: That doesn't… Wait.

T: What?

Rose: I smell Hiei…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Both Rose and T: AHH!!! HIEI!!!

R: W-what? What? Who's there?

Both: **HIEI!!!**

R: ?

Hiei: Ohh, what a touchy story. How nice. But I'm taking the girl

Rose: FUCK YOU HIEI!!!

Hiei: What can't handle me #

Rose: Good shot Ray!

R: Get Yusuke

30 min. later Hiei is gone and Yusuke too

Rose: I got to remember to put something that Hiei will enter but find nothing.

R: Put your self in reverse

T: No. Remember Hiei's third eye is able to find Rose very easily

Rose: Yeah, the last time Hiei got thru the defenses, he found me in the same exact closet with Herru and again with Kenshin!

T: Wait? I though it was with Kurama?

Rose: You heard wrong again, pussy licker!

R: WOW! He does almost the same as some, not all, some boyfriends but, they don't do that, that much. How much do you do it Takuya?

T: …..

Rose: If he's desperate, almost 3 times when doing it.

R: **WHAT?**

T: …..

R: Speechless Takuya won't work on me!

T: ….. help

Rose: Embarrass right?

T: yes

Rose: Oh don't complain because when Ray's desperate, he first does it to me from the back and not from the front.

T:** WHAT?!!?**

R: …..

T: Who's speechless now?

R: ROSE!!! That was personal!

Rose: So! It's not like Takuya has sexual secrets too

Both Takuya and Ray: …..

Rose: Let's see where should I start?

Kurama-little fox sounds

Kenshin-bad attitude

Vash-"I'll kill you!"

Ray-Act like a real cat even though he is one

InuYasha-won't. stop. Kissing. My. Neck.

Takuya- strips my cloths and handcuffs me to the bed,

And especially everybody- if I don't want…

Both R and T: Ok, Ok! We get your point!!

T: Damn I though you can't remember!

R: Yeah Rose. You over did it.

Rose: Thank you, now I want both on bed now.

Both: What?

Rose: **NOW **or I'll be the rapier!

Both: but…

T to brain: Sexaholic Rose

Rose to brain of T: Stop calling me a sexaholic ok or I'll tell Ray what you do on Fridays

T to brain of Rose: OK ok but it matches with you!

Rose: Well stop

R: Wow, you can be a very ungrateful team

Both Rose and T: Thank you

R: You want me to leave right?

At the same time T: Yes, Rose: No

T: Why?

Rose: What I said before

T: That you want both of us.

Rose: Yelp.

T: but…

Rose: No buts now start

Both T and R: Ok… Rock, paper, scissors

T: Yes

R: Man

Both: Rock, paper, scissors

R: Yes

T: Damn it!

Rose to brain: Here we go. They are always getting a tie

Both: Rock, paper, scissors… Shit! We always get the same!

Rose: Megaman! Who did it first the last time? Cause I know you hiding in the shadows with Herru.

Megaman (MM): Well as I can remember it was Takuya.

Herru (He): No, it was Ray.

MM: Takuya

He: RAY

Rose to Brain: Even these idiots can't remember

He: Rose. I heard that. Don't think Takuya is the only one who can hear your mind

Rose: I hate your third eye

He: What's today?

Rose: Um? Friday?

Both T and R: Friday?!

R: Aww man! Today is the day to go to the tournament. I'll see you later guys! Sorry Rose.

Rose: It's ok

T: Yes I'm… alone. Rose, get Megaman and Herru out!

Rose: Ok. Get out guys

Both MM and He: But why?

MM: Takuya. Don't think I'm not watching you.

T: Now…

Rose: My heat is gone

T: Rose! I was going to say it's my turn

Rose: Friday

T: And. What? Like it's another day that's it

Rose: Oh please I know you very well

T: So I'm stupid…

Rose: Finally! The guy said the line I was waiting for

T: Rose that's it! You're mine

Rose: Try me

T: Ok I'll Try you


End file.
